claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Intimate Persona
Claymore Intimate Persona (full title: Claymore Intimate Persona ~キャラクターソング集~) is a CD released on 2007 September 27 to promote the anime release of Claymore. It has ten tracks, each attributed to a character and sung by that character's voice actor. Track List '1. 記憶 (Kioku, "Memory")' :Artist: Houko Kuwashima :Character: Clare :: Japanese: "Kanashimi ni make takunai tsuyaku aru tame ni ima subete ni kaete kono kioku dake mamori tsudukeru." :: English: "Because it is strong now, in place of all else, I keep protecting only this memory." : A piano-centred ballad with a small English excerpt after the second chorus. The lyrics refer to remembering one's identity and a loved one no matter how much hardships one endures. This, perhaps, is a reference to Clare always remembering Teresa. ::Full Lyrics for Kioku '2. 変貌 (Henbou, "Transformation")' :Artist: Aya Hisakawa :Character: Priscilla ::Japanese: "Bishuu ni sugata kae boukyaku no sora getto. Tasukete! Tasukete! Watashi wa modorenai." ::English: "Change into your terrible form and go to the forgetful sky. Help! Help! I can't go back." : A techno-based song with much scat singing between verses, sung in a lolita style. The lyrics refer to forbidden, carnal desires leading to complete irreversible transformation and destruction. This is an obvious reference to Priscilla's Awakening setting events of the storyline in motion. ::Full Lyrics for Henbou '3. 反逆 (Hangyaku, "Rebellion")' :Artist: Ai Orikasa :Character: Galatea ::Japanese: ''"Kono me ga itsu no hi ka hikari wo yakushite mo shinjitsu to mukiaeta ima wa koukai wa nai." ::English: ''"Even if these eyes one day lose the light, I don't think that I will regret this moment when I turned my face to the truth." : A guitar-based song with much English singing at the beginning and end. The lyrics refer to a complete realisation of truth and rebellion, watching on the sidelines while manipulating it slightly. There is even references to Galatea's future blindness near the end of the song. ::Full Lyrics for Hangyaku '4. 覚醒 (Kakusei, "Awakening")' :Artist: Hana Takeda :Character: Deneve ::Japanese: "Makue yakusoku no basho he aiseyo dare yori aware na waga kenshin wo!" ::English: "Head to the place of promise! Love my metamorphosis, the most pitiful of all!" : A guitar-based song with a rock theme to it. The lyrics refer to a total and immediate change, breaking free of bonds and embracing the new path that has no return. This is perhaps a reference to Deneve's partial Awakening. It can also refer to the advice she gave to Undine during their time together in the Battle of Pieta. There she counsels Undine to release her hold of the past and embrace the comrades who stand with her now. ::Full Lyrics for Kakusei '5. 憎悪 (Zouo, "Hatred")' :Artist: Emi Shinohara :Character: Ophelia ::Japanese: "Nagareru kujuu no tsukihi ga mukuwa reru ni you ni. Wasureru nante? Yurusanai!" ::English: "May the days and months of flowing bitterness be rewarded. To forget them? Unforgivable!" : An upbeat, guitar-based song. The lyrics refer to revelling in chaos and hatred. It also refers to a terrible wound that will never heal. This may be a reference to Ophelia's insanity; since her mind is in chaos and she is scared by her brother's death. ::Full Lyrics for Zouo '6. 疾風 (Shippu, "Gale")' :Artist: Minami Takayama :Character: Irene ::Japanese: "Kokoro arekuruu sekinen no koukai, utsuri iku toki ni mi wo kakusu." ::English: "Regret for the many years of a raging heart, hiding myself from the changing times." : A guitar-based song. The lyrics refer to quiet chaos and hiding from the world to spend an eternity of regret and fear. It also mentions controlling a right arm and entrusting an important part to someone else before dying. ::Full Lyrics for Shippu '7. 永遠 (Eien, "Eternity")' Artist: Megumi Toyaguchi Character: Sophia ::Japanese: "Tamashii noboru omoi dotomo ni, yasuraku basho garu." ::English: "The soul ascends together with memories; there is a place to feel at peace." : A slow, bass-guitar song. The lyrics refer to existing forever even after death. It is unclear why this song would refer to Sophia or why Sophia even has her own song since she is a minor character, although one theory is because she the of the "heavy hitter" archetype which is recycled through the generations. Another theory is that this song represents all the Claymores that have died, and the reason the song was given to Sophia was simply because her Japanese voice actress is very talented. ::Full Lyrics for Eien '8. 転生 (Tensei, "Reincarnation")' Artist: Romi Paku Character: Teresa ::Japanese: "Hoshiga umareru you ni meguri inochi no fushigi. Watashi wa anata no naka de itsum iki wo shite iru kara." ::English: "The mystery of life that returns like the way a star is reborn. Because I am always breathing within you." : A bell and piano-based ballad. The lyrics refer to living on within a loved one even after death. This is an obvious reference to Teresa living on in Clare after her death. ::Full Lyrics for Tensei '9. 慟哭 (Doukoku, "Wailing")' :Artist: Miki Nagasawa :Character: Helen ::Japanese: "Odore, odere, kayoi subete wo wasure. Saite, saite marude no bara no you ni." ::English: Dance, dance tonight, forget everything. Bloom, bloom just like the wild roses. : An upbeat, Spanish instrument-based song. The lyrics refer to being optimistic and energetic despite misfortune. This may refer to Helen's optimistic attitude. ::Full Lyrics for Doukoku '10. 弦影 (Gen’ei, "Phantom")' :Artist: Kikuko Inoue :Character: Miria ::Japanese: "Soshite korekara mo modoranu ano koro no. Omoi tatakai tsuzukeru no darou." ::English: "And, from now on, too, thinking of that moment. I will continue to fight." : A piano-based ballad with voice choirs. The lyrics refer to loss and the wish that the lost one could return. This is a reference to Miria losing Hilda and fighting on to avenge her. ::Full Lyrics for Gen'ei es:Claymore Intimate Persona Category:Music Category:Lyrics